Welcome Back to the Palm Woods
by AWKWRDCAIT
Summary: The only place Dillanne Marcose has felt at home was the Palm Woods. Now,after spending a year on location for her sister Mackenzy's newest movie, Dillanne is happy to be home. Especially after meeting some of the Palm Woods newest residents...


Welcome to the Palm Woods

Chapter 1: Meet Dillanne

"Ouch", I cry for the 8th time today, _Curse this day, curse these stairs,curse the elevator for being way to crowded, curse this terrible landing for having the little hump of metal, I have stubbed my toe on for what seems like all of flippin' eternity,_I think as I lug the last of my sisters matching Louis Vuitton luggage up the stairs.

"Mackenzey!", I shout pounding on the door of our 4th story condo, "Mackenzey!" of course she wouldn't answer I was only carrying the heaviest of her possessions because according to Mack, stars don't "do physical labor" that is what their assistants are for........ you heard right ASSISTANT. Not sister, not friend, not acquaintance, assistant. This is how it has been for the past 2 ½ years, you might have heard of my sister Mackenzey Marcose? The super star, the triple threat, the singer, actress, and dancer who stole america's hearts, acting with Brangelina, Johnny, and Zac, in one calender year? Yep, thats my sister. We are twins and practically identical same wavy blonde hair, same deep blue eyes, same obsessive dislike of the band Creed, except when we turned, 14 my sister decided that her only reason for living was acting, and mine was..... well living. So my parents got her an agent and we got shipped off to the Palm Woods, home for Hollywood's best, and brightest rising young stars.....and their sisters turned assistant's to their sisters in their parents effort to give said non-famous sister direction in their life, and after 1 year of being on location and dodging paparazzi in foreign countries we had finally returned. Oh how I had missed the Palm Woods, and the fact that it never changed, the atmosphere always seemed to be filled with sunshine, and hairspray.

"Mackenzey? Mackenzey? MACK! Open this door right now of the luggage gets it!",

No response.

"Fine.... I'll just throw your bag of shoes out the window, or should I throw out the make-up? Tell me dear sister which could you live without, because we are directly over the swimming pool and...", My rant was cut off by the sound of a door whipping open, and my sisters angry screeching.

"DILLANNE YOU WOULDN'T DARE! I'LL TELL MOM! NO! I'LL TELL DAD! NO! I'LL TELL BECKY!" I roll my eyes at my sisters dramatic antics as I push past her into our new place of residence. She really was cut out for show buisness.

"Right like your agent cares what I do Mack."

"She does because you work for me and I work with her so she technically Becky is like, also your boss, or like your supervisioner!"

"Supervisor?", I clarify. These are the times that I pray we only look alike because aliens decided to clone me and just did a fairly poor job.

"Whatever." Mack huffs while glancing around the room. I use this rare silence to take in our new home , the walls are beige, the carpet is off white and looks extremely plush, you know the kind you wanna snuggle in? The furniture is all an odd mix of modern and old homey, there is a fire place and directly above it is a flat screen T.V. I start making my way toward the first door I see hoping to find a kitchen, bathroom, or sleeping area but the second my hand touches the knob, a blood curdling scream engulfs the room. I whirl around expecting to see a crazy axe murder standing over my sisters limp body, but all I see is her staring at the carpet a look of horror, mixed with disgust ,and just a hint of cinnamon.

"WHAT?" I bark, I feel bad immediately afterwards because she didn't nessicairily deserve yelling but she scared the daylights out of me!

"The CARPET!!!!!", She responds.

"What about it?" I question confused and still trying to slow my heart rate down.

"WHAT ABOUT IT?" she scoffs, "It HAS A STAIN!"

"Really Mack? That was why you screamed like Kayne when Taylor won her VMA?"

"1) I am nothing like Kanye West,and am appalled at that comparison, and 2) yes that is exactly why I screamed. I am a star and no star lives in a stained condo! So either you get it removed or, I am filing a lawsuit!"

"Against whom?" I ask worried for my sisters sanity.

"EVERYONE!" She snaps, storming through the door I hadn't gotten to open. Please God, I sigh let it be a closet, but no such luck I hear music blasting from behind the door. I shake my head sadly while grabbing my iPod and , make my way out the front door to the elevator, when it arrives I press the button for the lobby and, look down trying to find just the right song to get me in the mind set to convince the Palm Woods manager to remove the stain, because knowing my sister she would sue. Somewhere in the back of my mind I hear the ding of the elevator and assume it has reached the lobby, as I rush out the exit without looking up from my song selection, my body collides with something or someone, hard, and we both go tumbling down. I stand up rubbing my head.

"Ow. Sorry", I say still not looking up.

"It's totally cool, it was partly my fault so no worries. Are you ok?", responds a voice, a very hotish sounding voice. I glance at the owner of the voice and my heart does that creepy flutter thing ,that is so cheesy, it's corny. The voice owner was a boy around 16, he was tall with floppy blond hair, and a cute cute cute cute smile.

"I'm ..... I'm", C'mon self say something, " I'm amazastic." I manage to mumble. AMAZASTIC??? amazing and fantastic, why couldn't I just pick one!

"Haha well", he said looking slightly worried, "I'm glad your not completely injured."

"So am I", I say finally gaining a small I.Q., " I also have a name which is Dillanne, Dillanne Marcose." I stick out my hand which he eyes over before taking.

"I'm Kendall, Kendall Knight, nice to meet you Dillanne", he smiles.

"Nice to meet you too." I smile back. Uh Oh I know this feeling and it is something I don't have time for.

"Well I actually should get going, I am late for rehearsal", Kendall states as he starts walking away from me staring nervously at a large African American man in the corner, " but it was fun we should do it again sometime..." I just stare at him.

"Well maybe not exactly like this you know but, I mean, we should talk without the whole collision part ."

"I dunno", I sigh " where is the fun in that ?" Kendall laughs and I blush. Yep, I defiantly don't like where this is going.

"Yeahhhhhhhh"', Kendall screams as the large black man throws him over his shoulder, "Okay well see you around Dillanne." he manges to choke out before the man whisked him out of hearing distance.

Looks like somethings at the Palm Woods are different, but I don't think I mind.


End file.
